Cult of Inversion
The "Cult of Inversion" is the name given to a mysterious organization of Old World scientists, priests, historians, scholars, astrologists, realm experts, and soldiers that is considered to be responsible for the colonization of Voldrania and the summoning of the Void Guardian, Inversion. Knowledge on the organization was mostly lost after the death of several of its key members. It is unknown when it formed or if it continues to exist, but it is widely accepted that the group centers around the worship of, or at the least allegiance to, the Inversion. History While the date or cause for the groups formation is unclear, it is believed that they existed long before the Voldranian exodus in 1,000 PT. References to an "Inversion" like figure are scattered throughout several religions, and even early scientific studies suggested there was, in fact, some sort of sentient being that was responsible for the seal at the bottom of the world. There have also been references to a great conflict between this being and an equally powerful opponent that aims to destroy all things, similar to the Nether War of 74 AE. Because of this, modern historians believe an event similar to the Nether War had occurred at some point in ancient history, and those few who witnessed it passed the story down through the generations until it became embedded in religious belief. Considering this, it's likely that the Cult of Inversion was founded with the belief that the "Great Destroyer", modernly known as the Void Devourer, would make another attempt on the Overworld. To prevent a potential catastrophe they banded together in an attempt to prepare humanity for the next great war. Depending on the age of the organization, the tribes of the Old World had likely already organized and begun their path of war, and because of this their voice was drowned in a sea of imperialism. So they went underground, recruiting those who could dedicate themselves. Very few specific documents have survived since the early years of the Tavrosian Calendar, but it is a known fact to Historians that micro religions and cults were frequently hunted down by the Tavrosian Empire, which had a policy of religious singularism. Even after the empires collapse, many of the nations which broke off continued this religious persecution, leaving it likely that the Cult of Inversion often struggled to stay alive in such a hostile world. As the centuries passed they continued to endure even even gathered a large number of followers and a significant wealth, until finally their long held suspicions began to come to fruition. How, exactly, the Cult of Inversion became aware of the Void Devourers resurgence is unknown. Many theories exist, including that they could read netheric energy, that they had been warned by the Inversion directly, or that they had been informed by the Monitor, who would have had access to technologies capable of determining the Devourer's return. Regardless of how they discovered the Devourers return, it coincided with the revelation that a small, virgin body of land had discovered a great distance away from the Old World. In secret the organization believed the Devourers resurgence point to be this body of land, and that they had to establish a presence there to fight back, or else allow it to succeed. Using their now vast resources, they organized a mass colonization effort, branded as an exodus from their war torn home, which several nations jumped on to eagerly, dumping their criminals and "Undesireable citizens" into the colonists laps. In 1,000 PT the first ships set sail for what would become known as Voldrania, a voyage led by Adam Akarvon, who has since become known as a prominent member of the cult. Countless members of the Cult of Inversion made the voyage to the new world, many of whom became leaders once the new nations began to form. But they remained underground, keeping their organization a secret to a population that was largely unaware that anything mysterious was going on. Eventually those ignorant to the Inversion and Devourer took control of the world, as the leaders of the cult slowly began to die off. Many of these deaths were later ruled to be suicides, in a mysterious ritual believed to aid the Inversion in its return to the Overworld. While it has been proven that the Devourer took the forms of the deceased cult members, it is unclear of their sacrifices were truly necessary. In the end the cult proved to be correct, but their plan ultimately failed. The Devourer returned and commenced its plan to destroy the Overworld by waging a war on Voldrania, causing quakes and destruction related to the destruction of the void on a mass scale. This attack was ended when the Inversion turned its attention to the Overworld once more, using the bulk of its strength to swiftly end the attack. But by that point the settlers, who had called the land their home for the last sixty years, had already been forced to evacuate. While the Inversion began to use the deceased's forms, there is no record of the cult directly partaking in events related to the Devourer after the Fall of Voldrania. While it is believed the cult lives in within the Old World, it is likely that the bulk of their influence perished during the Devourer's first attack. Information proving the Cults existence was later discovered in the ruins of Voldrania, information which helped the nations now housed in New Voldrania fight back against the Devourer's second attack, the Nether War. At the conclusion of the Nether War it was determined that the Devourer had been defeated, and the Inversion returned to where it came from. From this point forward historians have no solid theories as to the fate of the cult. Their primary objective had been completed, but it was possible they remained intact with the belief that similar events might again occur in the far future. Known Members There is no official roster or list of members in existence for the Cult of Inversion, but after information about their organization began to come to light in the late 60s AE, several people have been deemed likely members. *Adam Akarvon *Christian Zen *Ascot Rift *Kathleen Jasmond *Tony Slaver *Trevor Pyro *Jonathan Fruith Category:New Voldrania Category:Voldrania Category:Old World Category:Religion Category:Organizations